Parental Control
by Milagrito
Summary: Mike y Bella son novios, cosa que a los padres de la última le desagrada así que estos contactan a Parental Control para escogerle 2 citas a su hija ¿Con quién se quedará Bella?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todo aquel que este leyendo esto!. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por tomarse este tiempito para hacerlo, esta idea se me ocurrió mientras veía Parental Control ¿A que no se lo imaginaban? –Sarcasmo-. Espero les guste :3.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que ahora leerán son propiedad de la señora Stephenie Meyer yo solo los uso como marionetas xD.

OK, ¡A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parental Control

_ Ellos son los padres de Bella, Charlie y Reneé Swan, Charlie es el jefe de policía y Reneé dueña de varias tiendas de turismo. Siempre felices hasta que llego a sus vidas el novio de esta, Mike Newton, quien lleva saliendo con Bella un año entero. Se la pasa coqueteando con otras chicas con Bella al lado de él, responde a cualquier pregunta diciendo "Como sea" y se asea muy poco - _Mientras decían esto iban pasando imágenes de él mostrando todo lo que decía la vocecita del narrador -

_ Bella, una chica divertida, inteligente, pelo castaño con unos lindos ojos chocolate, tez pálida y buen cuerpo. _– Salían algunas imágenes de Bella leyendo, bailando y otra cantando-

_Ahora veremos si Bella seguirá con Mike o decida cambiar un poco y quedarse con alguna de las dos citas que seleccionaron sus padres._

_A continuación en Parental Control._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Charlie y Reneé atendían a los chicos que hacían la entrevista. De los chicos que se acordaban de su nombre eran: Edward, Seth, Sam, James, Laurent, Eric, Jacob, Quil y Embry, todos los chicos les agrado a los señores Swan, todos excepto James que era un poco extraño ya que se creía un "vampiro" y decía que podía rastrear a los humanos para cazarlos **[N/A: Imagínense si ya han visto el programa como serían las entrevistas con los chicos]. **Luego de acabar con las entrevistas Charlie y Reneé señalaron a dos chicos que serían los seleccionados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban Bella, Mike, Charlie y Reneé en la sala de Los Swan al frente de un televisor plasma esperando a que llegue la primera cita de Bella seleccionada por su madre.

- ¡No puedo creer que hagan esto! – grito Mike agarrando fuertemente de la cintura a su novia Bella –. Ya verán que ella igual me va a escoger a mi ¿Verdad, amor? – dijo mirando a Bella para luego besarla.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me das ganas de vomitar – dijo Charlie con cara verde -

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – Dijo Mike para volver a besar como anteriormente lo había hecho a Bella –

Luego de que terminaran su beso suena el timbre, haciendo que su madre se levantara corriendo hasta la puerta con una sonrisa abriéndole a un chico musculoso, piel morena, pelo moreno corto, con una camisa negra ceñida a su cuerpo y unos jeans desgastados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bella, este es Jacob, Jacob esta es Bella, mi hija – Dijo Reneé con una enorme sonrisa – y ese rubio teñido que esta allá es su novio Mike Newtonto – Jacob al escuchar el apellido de este o mejor dicho "el apollido**" [N/A Apollido = Apodo + Apellido = Apollido xD]** se empezó a reír mientras que Mike los fulminaba a Reneé y a Jacob-

- Hola Jacob – dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- Hola Bella – respondió este embobado por la hermosa sonrisa que poseía Bella - ¿Lista para marcharnos?- Al decir esto Jacob, Bella volteó a ver a su novio pero prefirió no hacerlo, Mike se encontraba muy entretenido hurgando su nariz, esta al observar eso su cara puso una expresión de asco para luego volver a mirar a Jacob tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de observar hace unos segundos.

- Lista – dijo esta para luego dirigirse los dos juntos hacia la puerta y que los padres de Bella encendieran el televisor para observar la cita –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bella POV**

- ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? – Pregunte con algo de curiosidad.

- Es una sorpresa – Me respondió este con una sonrisa deslumbrante –

- ¡No me gustan las sorpresas! – Dije yo con un leve puchero – ¿No me puedes dar aunque sea una pista?

- Esta si te agradará – dijo todavía con su sonrisa – y no, ya te dije, es una sorpresa.

- Bueno – dije resignada.

- Dime algo ¿En verdad sientes algo por ese rubio oxigenado? – pregunto él

- Pues, al principio si, en la escuela él era como que el popular al que todas las chicas amaban y yo no era la excepción, llego el día de baile de graduación, el me invito y yo gustosa acepte, ese día el me pidió ser su novia y pues, obvio yo no lo rechazaría, pero ahora… Todo cambió, cuando estoy con él paseando por la calle siento que él me ignora y coquetea o les lanza miraditas para nada discretas a las muchachas que pasan – dije algo triste.

- ¿Y piensas seguir con él así como te trata? – Pregunto el asombrado

- Bueno, he pensado terminarle, pero yo le quiero así que nunca hago nada – dije yo con una sonrisa triste

- Ya no hablemos más de eso, llegamos al sitio – dijo Jacob tratando de animarme.

- Ok – sonreí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pues, pensé hacer algo un poco peligroso – dijo este con una sonrisita - ¿Te gustan las motos?

- Si, pero mis padres jamás me han dejado montar una – dije yo dudosa.

- Bueno, esta vez lo harás – dijo el con una sonrisa – la mía es la negra y la tuya es la roja, haremos una carrera, tienes que pasar por la pista que hice con los conos ¡sin derrumbarlos! – dijo este emocionado, haciendo que yo me emocionara. Hace tiempo que no montaba en una de estas.

Cada uno se monto en su respectiva moto y empezó la carrera, yo me caí varias veces, gracias a Dios no fue nada grave ya que Jacob corría hacía mi para ayudarme. A la final gane yo, pero fue porque Jacob me dejo ganar.

- Bien, buena carrera – dijo sonriéndome - ¿Te apetece comer?

- Claro, vamos – dije yo respondiéndole la sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a un banquito que se encontraba debajo de un enorme árbol y Jacob saco de una canastita dos sándwich de mantequilla de maní junto a dos latas de refresco Coca-Cola.

- Espero te guste la mantequilla de maní – dijo Jacob

- ¡Me encanta! – Le respondí yo con una sonrisota devorando con la mirada mi sándwich para luego regresar mi mirada a Jacob observando como me tendía una lata y las chocábamos para brindad – Buen provecho.

- Buen provecho – me respondió el con su sonrisota.

Luego de terminar de comer, Jacob me dijo que ya era hora de regresar a casa, sentí una conexión especial con Jacob pero hay que ver como será mi otra cita. Al llegar digamos que la expresión que tenía ahorita Mike no era tan feliz.

- Hola, amor – dije yo sonriéndole.

- Hola, Bella – dijo este un poco enojado.

- ¿Disfrutaste estar con mis padres? – Le dije

- Oh, claro, como ellos son tan encantadores – dijo sarcásticamente.

Luego del comentario de Mike, sonó nuevamente el timbre, haciendo que un Charlie sonriente abriera la puerta para dejar ver a… A un dios griego, ¡Ese chico era hermoso!. Ojos verde esmeralda, cuerpo que parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Dios, sonrisa matadora, nariz recta y respingada, cabello de un extraño color cobre, tez pálida como la mía pero él si la lucia. Simplemente HERMOSO.

- Bella, este es Edward – dijo Charlie sonriéndole

- Edward Cullen – dijo este tendiéndole la mano a Bella mientras que le daba una sonrisa torcida.

- Bella Swan, mucho gusto Edward – dije aceptando su mano para salir los dos. Al tocarlo sentí como una corriente eléctrica

- El gusto es mío – dijo Edward sonriéndome mostrando todos sus dientes mientras que me besaba la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya haciendo que mi sangre subiera hasta mis mejillas, Edward empezó a reírse entre dientes.

- Te ves adorable así – dijo mirándome mientras pasaba su suave mano por mi mejilla haciendo que mis mejillas se volvieran en vez de rosadas un color carmesí haciendo que Edward se volviera a reír de mi "adorable" sonrojo.

- Gra-gracias – dije tartamudeando - ¿Para donde vamos? – Pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema ya que si seguía así, terminaría como gelatina.

- Simplemente te diré que tiene que ver con pintura – me dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente sexy –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegamos a un local cerca de una playa, el local arriba de la puerta tenía un cartel que decía "Guerra de pintura" al leer ese cartel… Me emocioné muchísimo, desde los 15 años quería hacer eso pero, nunca podíamos porque extrañamente cuando íbamos algo pasaba, la ultima vez se nos exploto una llanta.

Al llegar nos dieron una ropa para que nos cubramos todo y no manchar la que cargamos junto con unos lentitos para los ojos y nos fuimos para otra sala donde habían sabanas blancas por todos lados colgado al frente de las paredes, el señor que trabajaba allí nos dio dos pistolas llenas de pintura y salio de la sala, mientras yo me quedaba viendo como salía el señor Edward aprovecho y me baño toda de pintura azul y luego yo le eché pintura amarilla y allí empezó una guerra de pinturas yo lo bañe todo y viceversa, yo estaba desde arriba hasta debajo de azul y el igual pero de color amarillo. Me la estaba pasando de maravilla. Estaba de espaldas de Edward hasta que me llamo.

- ¡BELLA! – Al llamarme me voltee para ver que quería pero… ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Que al voltearme el aprovecho y me hecho más pintura en el estomago.

- ¡Oh, Edward Cullen! – dije mirándole - ¡Has pecado!

- ¿A sí? – Dijo él tentándome – Veamos que tiene Bell – Pero antes de que terminara le dispare pintura en la cara.

- ¡Corre, Bella Swan! – me dijo y por instinto comencé a hacerlo mientras Edward me trataba de agarrar… En varias veces casi lo logra pero yo me lograba escapar a tiempo.

- ¡A que no me atrapas, a que no me atrapas! – Comencé a decirle yo como una niña pequeña - ¡Nunca lo har – ás iba a decir pero Edward logro atraparme de la cintura y me volteo.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – dijo mientras sonreía victoriosamente.

- Que si me atraparías – dije yo con un puchero.

- Y no te equivocaste – dijo mientras reía –. Oye ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa y comemos?

- Suena fantástico – le respondí yo mientras le sonreía a aquel dios griego. Salimos de aquella sala y le entregamos el traje y los lentes al encargado para luego salir rumbo a la playa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la playa estaba ya una manta colocada sobre el suelo y encima de ella había una cesta llegamos hasta allí y Edward abría la cestita donde había un envase lleno de chocolate derretido y sacaba otro envase con fresas, bananas cortadas en rodajas y melocotón.

- ¡Todo se ve delicioso! – dije mientras observaba lo que sacaba, él al escuchar mi comentario simplemente sonrío.

- No solo se ve, es delicioso – me respondió.

Luego comenzamos a comer… Era divertido hacerlo con Edward, siempre se ensuciaba la cara con el chocolate y tenía que limpiarse con un pañuelito. La playa se veía hermosa, estaba en pleno crepúsculo. Mientras que observaba distraídamente los últimos rayitos del sol se iba metiendo una fresa con chocolate en la boca, pero como no estaba pendiente, se embarro toda la barbilla y algo del labio inferior.

- ¿Te puedo limpiar? – dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa

- Claro – le respondí un poco dudosa –

Edward se estaba acercando cada vez más, mientras más se acercaba más nerviosa me ponía hasta que estando a un centímetro de mi, acerco sus labios hasta los míos hasta que los unimos, sus labios eran dulces como la miel y eran muy adictivos. Seguimos besándonos hasta que nos falto el oxigeno y nos tuvimos que separar. Edward pego su frente a la mía y nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

- Tenemos que regresar a casa – Oh si, lo había olvidado. ¡La cara de Mike debe estar de mil colores! Bueno, de mil no, solo de uno: ROJO.

- De acuerdo – le respondí yo con una sonrisa. Edward era muy romántico, caballeroso, honesto, entre otras millones de cualidades.

Fuimos camino a casa con nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta que tocamos el timbre de mi casa y nos abrió la puerta mi padre que al ver nuestras manos unidas sonrío de oreja a oreja y nos permitió pasar. Al entrar Edward y yo soltamos nuestras manos y yo me dirigí hacia donde estaban los tres que se habían acomodado en el sillón, primero se encontraba Jacob, luego Mike y por ultimo Edward.

- Bien, chicos… Esta es una decisión difícil – dije suspirando – así que les daré la oportunidad de que me digan porqué escogerlos a ustedes. ¿Jacob?

- Porque pienso que tuvimos una conexión especial, me divertí mucho contigo y al parecer tenemos algunas cosas en común como lo de la mantequilla de maní – me dijo sonriéndome y yo le sonreí… Amaba la mantequilla de maní.

- ¿Mike?

- Hemos estado un año entero, divirtiéndonos, compartiendo – mis padres bufaron mientras él hababa – y yo te amo a ti pero yo sé que tu me amas a mi también – mis padres volvieron a bufar.

¿Edward?

- Porque nos divertimos como nunca, tenemos muchas cosas en común como los mismos gustos musicales, literarios y somos parecidos. Sabemos sobre las mismas cosas, sentí como una conexión contigo, siempre te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño y nunca te dejaré de amar – dijo Edward sonriéndome – aparte, creo que te llevarías bien con mi familia.

- Bien – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa –. Tengo que eliminar a uno de ustedes tres. A la persona que elimino es… Jacob, perdón pero solo te vi como un amigo o hermano así que al que elimino… Eres tú.

- Bien, espero seas feliz con el que escojas – dijo algo molesto yéndose del lugar.

- Bien, uno menos… Falta el otro – dije seria – con quien me quedaré es… Edward – dije sonriéndole y al lado de mi escuche que mis padres gritaban y saltaban de emoción mientras le decían a Mike algo como "¡Nos libramos de ti, nos libramos de ti!" y Edward venía hacía mi abrazándome en el aire y dándome besitos por toda la cara.

- Gracias, Bell's – me dijo felizmente – Te amo.

- De nada, Eddy – dije burlonamente mientras le daba un besito en la punta de la nariz.- Yo también te amo.

**FIN**


	2. Mike POV

Bueno, en un review vi que Vampire-'Bad Girl' me propuso hacer el one-shot… Pero en vez de one-shot un two-shot con lo del primero pero en vez del punto de vista de Bella, será de Mike, pero… Primero que nada les quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews(: y por tomarse este tiempo para leer lo que sale de mi algo retorcida mente xD. Bueno, aquí les dejo:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parental Control

**POV Mike**

Estábamos mi novia Bella, sus estúpidos padres y yo sentados en el mullido sofá ubicado en el centro de la sala del hogar Swan frente a un enorme televisor plasma esperando a que el primer degenerado que escogió la rana Reneé llegara ya que los padres de mi novia habían contactado con un programa… ¿Paletal Control? ¿Perental Control? ¿Control remoto? No me acordaba muy bien de su nombre, solo sabía de qué trataba, que los padres de una persona de la pareja contactaban con el programa para seleccionar dos citas a su hijo para así, botar al novio o novia que tenía su hijo. De allí del porqué estar aquí esperando como idiota a que un tipo cualquiera se lleve a MÍ Bella con él y yo verlos aquí por el plasma como estúpido como se besuqueaban… ¡Odiaba a los padres de mi novia!

- ¡No puedo creer que hagan esto! – Grite molesto para después agarrar a Bella – que la tenía al lado – de la cintura - Ya verán que ella igual me va a escoger a mi ¿Verdad, amor? – dije mirándole a los ojos para luego unir sus labios junto a los míos. Al ver la cara que pusieron los padres de Bella al observarnos sonreí satisfecho –

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me das ganas de vomitar – dijo Charlie con cara verde, parecía un alienígena – pensé riéndome internamente – bueno, al menos encajara con el verde de su esposa, la rana Reneé.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – dije yo para volver a unir mis labios a los de mi novia, al terminar de hacerlo sonó el timbre al mismo tiempo que la rana se levantaba del sillón y salía corriendo hacia la puerta, al abrirla observe al primer degenerado, con una sonrisa que le hacia ver estúpido –

- Bella, este es Jacob Black, Jacob esta es Bella, mi hija – Dijo la rana con una enorme sonrisa haciéndole ver igual de estúpida que Black – y ese rubio teñido que esta allá es su novio Mike Newtonto - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No tiene suficiente cerebro como para inventarse un insulto mejor? ¿Rubio teñido yo? Luego, caí en cuenta de que Reneé y Black se reían de mi, Ok, al parecer soy el único con sentido del humor, ellos no saben contar un buen chiste - o insulto – pensé mientras los fulminaba a los dos con mi mirada –

- Hola Jacob – dijo Bella, corrección: MI Bella con una sonrisa –

- Hola Bella – ¿Qué paso, Black? ¿Embobado por la hermosura que es mi novia? - ¿Lista para marcharnos?- Siento algo que me molesta en la nariz, me metí el dedo en el lado que me molestaba, al sacarme el dedo me doy cuenta de que era un moco seco **[N/A: ¡Asco!]**, al levantar la mirada me doy cuenta de que todos me observan con cara de asco, Bella voltea rápidamente la mirada hacia Jacob con la misma expresión de hace unos segundos –

- Lista – dijo mi novia para luego dirigirse a la puerta junto a Black. Si tienes la valentía para hacerle algo, Black, morirás –

Luego Charlie encendió el televisor para observar la primera cita.

- ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? – pregunto MI novia.

- Es una sorpresa – Respondió Black a su pregunta acompañada de una "sonrisa Colgate" – que lo hacía ver más estúpido de lo que era –

- ¡No me gustan las sorpresas! – Dijo Bella con un sexy puchero - ¿No me puedes dar aunque sea una pista? – Bella siempre con su alta paciencia – pensé con sarcasmo –

- Esta si te agradará – Oh, no lo creo Black - y no, ya te dije, es una sorpresa.-.

- Bueno – dijo Bella algo resignada –

- Dime algo ¿En verdad sientes algo por ese rubio oxigenado? - pregunto él

- ¡Golpe bajo! ¿Eh, Rubio Oxigenado? – Escuche gritar a Reneé al lado de mí con una sonrisa, yo simplemente la ignore –

- Pues, al principio si, en la escuela él era como que el popular al que todas las chicas amaban y yo no era la excepción, llego el día de baile de graduación, el me invito y yo gustosa acepte, ese día el me pidió ser su novia y pues, obvio yo no lo rechazaría, pero ahora… Todo cambió, cuando estoy con él paseando por la calle siento que él me ignora y coquetea o les lanza miraditas para nada discretas a las muchachas que pasan – Bueno, hay mujeres mejores que Bella y tengo que aprovechar. **[N/A: Perro ¬.¬]**

- ¡Otro golpe bajo! – volvió a gritar Reneé. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Acaso se drogaba? –

- ¿Y piensas seguir con él así como te trata? – Pregunto Black.

- Bueno, he pensado terminarle, pero yo le quiero así que nunca hago nada - ¿Terminarme? ¿A mi? ¿Mike Newton? ¡Yo debería ser el que rompe los corazones de las chicas! –

- ¡3 Strike! ¡Ponchado! – dijo Reneé. Enserio, esta mujer se droga.

- Ya no hablemos más de eso, llegamos al sitio – le dijo Black a mi novia –

- Ok – le respondió Bella –

Llegaron a un estacionamiento – que parecía abandonado – con dos motos, una roja y la otra negra.

- Pues, pensé hacer algo un poco peligroso – dijo Black con su sonrisa marca "Colgate" - ¿Te gustan las motos?

- Si, pero mis padres jamás me han dejado montar una – le respondió Bella -.

- Bueno, esta vez lo harás – dijo el con la misma sonrisa – la mía es la negra y la tuya es la roja, haremos una carrera, tienes que pasar por la pista que hice con los conos ¡sin derrumbarlos! - ¡Wao! ¿Enserio? Yo pensé que el juego consistía en que ganaba el que derrumbara todos en menos tiempo – pensé sarcásticamente –

Al montarse, Bella con su poco equilibrio siempre se caía de la moto haciendo que Black tuviera que ir a por ella - ¡Quiere matar a mi novia! – Dije yo, pero al ver que sus padres seguían con la misma sonrisa dije – Por lo que veo soy el único que ama a Bella – al decir esto la rana y el de la fabrica de chocolates **[N/A: Charlie y la fabrica de chocolates xD]** bufaron diciendo un "Oh, si claro". A la final Bella gano, ella era la mejor –

- Bien, buena carrera – dijo Black con la misma sonrisa estúpida de siempre - ¿Te apetece comer?

- Claro, vamos – dijo Bella respondiéndole la sonrisa. Ella si se ve bien con una sonrisa, no puedo decir lo mismo de Black -

Luego se dirigieron a un banco debajo de un gran árbol y Black saco una pequeña canasta para luego abrirla y sacar dos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní junto con dos latas de refresco. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No podía ser más pobre? –

- Espero te guste la mantequilla de maní – dijo Black –

- ¡Me encanta! – dijo Bella, claro, mantequilla de maní, me acuerdo que ella siempre comía con casi todo, con Oreos, sándwich, chocolate, ¡A todo le hecha mantequilla de maní! Black le dio una de las latas y brindaron – Buen provecho.

- Buen provecho –

Duraron un tiempo comiendo ya cuando los dos acabaran se dirigieron los dos hacia la casa. Cuando llegó Bella mi expresión era de celos, enojo, entre otros. Estaba enojado con ella, pero en especial con sus padres ¿Cómo se atrevían a querer quitarme a MI Bella?

- Hola, amor – dijo mi novia sonriéndome -

- Hola, Bella – dije molesto –

- ¿Disfrutaste estar con mis padres? – Me dijo

- Oh, claro, como ellos son tan encantadores – le respondí sarcásticamente.

Luego de que hablara, sonó el timbre para que luego el de la fábrica abriera la puerta sonriente para dejar ver a un tipo que parecía que se echara como 10 kilos de gel y unos ojos del mismo color que se puso Charlie hace unas horas, un poco más alto que yo. Ok, no me gusta la cara que puso Bella cuando vio al gelatinoso.

- Bella, este es Edward – dijo Charlie.

- Edward Cullen – dijo este tendiéndole la mano a Bella mientras que le daba una sonrisa torcida – otro más que tiene sonrisa estúpida –

- Bella Swan, mucho gusto Edward – Dijo MI novia aceptando su mano para luego ir los dos hacia la salida –

- El gusto es mío – Dijo Cullen mientras le besaba la mano a MI…. ¿Entendido? ¡A MI novia! Haciendo que esta se sonrojara al mismo tiempo que Cullen-Gel-Sonrisa-Torcida se riera de mi chica ¿Qué le pasa a ese estúpido? –

- Te ves adorable así – dijo este mirándola -

- ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, CULLEN? – grite lleno de celos mientras que los Swan me mandaban una mirada burlona

- Creo que ya no veremos esa fea cara – dijo Charlie observándome con una sonrisa –

- Oh, claro. La envidia mata, Señor Swan – dije yo sonriéndole, para después volver a ver la pantalla del televisor ¿de que me perdí? –

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a un sitio con un cartel que decía "Guerra de pintura", al instante reconocí ese local, quedaba cerca de la playa. Entraron al local, el trabajador – algo viejo – les dio unos trajes para que no se manchen la ropa y unos lentes como los que usan los nadadores y los llevaba hacia una sala con unas sabanas blancas colgando de la pared, el viejo les dio una pistola a cada uno, la de Bella con pintura amarilla y la de Cullen-Gel-Sonrisa-Torcida con pintura azul, Bella se quedo viendo como se iba el viejo, Sr. Gel aprovecho y le hecho pintura azul a Bella – hay que admitirlo, Bella se ve sexy con el color azul – y luego mi bebé le hecho pintura amarilla a Cullen para que luego empezaran una guerra. Bella se puso de espaldas a Edward para protegerse la cara, entonces Cullen dejo de dispararle pintura.

- ¡BELLA! – dijo Cullen-Gel-Sonrisa-Torcida para luego tomar desprevenida a mi novia y echarle pintura en la barriga-

- ¡Oh, Edward Cullen! – Dijo mirándole - ¡Has pecado! - ¡Eso es Bella, muéstrale que contigo nadie se mete! –

- ¿A sí? – le dijo él a ella - Veamos que tiene Bell – pero antes de que terminara de decir "Bella" esta fue más rápida y le echo pintura amarilla –

- ¡Corre, Bella Swan! – dijo Cullen. Bella comenzó a hacer lo que le dijo y él detrás de ella –

- Parece que se están divirtiendo ¿No, rubio oxigenado? – dijo Charlie-soy-un-alienígena.

- Si, pero te apuesto a que se ha divertido mucho más que eso conmigo – ¡Claro que si! Ya ni las puedo contar con los dedos de tantos momentos divertidos ¿Cuáles? No lo se, pero se que si las hemos pasado –

- ¡A que no me atrapas, a que no me atrapas! – le dijo Bella - ¡Nunca lo har – pero Sr. Gel fue más rápido y agarro a MI novia de la cintura ¡Oh, Cullen, pecaste! Prepárate para una paliza marca Mike –

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – dijo este con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Que si me atraparías – dijo Bella con un puchero. Ok, esto se estaba pasando de la raya-

- Y no te equivocaste – dijo mientras reía como un cochino –. Oye ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa y comemos?

- Suena fantástico – le respondió MI novia mientras salían de la sala y le daban el traje y los lentes al viejo –

Al llegar a la playa se encontraba una manta de rayas roja y blanca y encima de ella una cesta donde estaba un envase con chocolate derretido y otro envase con frutas picadas - ¡Que romántico! – Dije yo imitando la voz de una mujer – Que cursi – volví a decir con voz burlona –

- ¡Todo se ve delicioso! – dijo Bella.

- No solo se ve, es delicioso – le dijo Sr. Gel mirando a Bella.

Luego comieron, Cullen siempre de estúpido se ensuciaba la cara con el chocolate ¿Que no sabe comer o qué? Luego MI Bella se embarro por estar de despistada toda la barbilla y algo del labio inferior.

- ¿Te puedo limpiar? – dijo Cullen-Gel-Sonrisa-Torcida con una sonrisa no torcida, pero era otra que no me gustaba nada, en realidad, ninguna sonrisa de Cullen me gustaba –

- Claro – le respondió Bella –

Cullen se estaba acercando a la cara de Bella cada vez más, específicamente hacia sus labios…

- ¡OH, NO LO HARÁS, CULLEN! - grite yo con los celos dominándome –

- Oh, si lo hará, Newtonto – me respondió Reneé con voz burlona mientras observaba como Bella y Cullen unían sus labios -

- Tenemos que regresar a casa – Oh si, tienen que hacerlo, ¡PARA LUEGO DARTE UNA PALIZA!

- De acuerdo – dijo Bella.

Se dirigieron hacia acá, al llegar fulmine con la mirada a Cullen y este me sonrío malignamente mientras me miraba burlonamente y soltaba la mano de mi novia para luego dirigirse hasta mi lado en el sillón, a mi otro lado se encontraba Black.

- Bien, chicos… Esta es una decisión difícil – dijo suspirando – así que les daré la oportunidad de que me digan porqué escogerlos a ustedes. ¿Jacob?

- Porque pienso que tuvimos una conexión especial, me divertí mucho contigo y al parecer tenemos algunas cosas en común como lo de la mantequilla de maní – le dijo a mi novia con una sonrisa la cual ella le respondió.

- ¿Mike? –

- Hemos estado un año entero, divirtiéndonos, compartiendo – La rana y el de la fabrica bufaron mientras hababa – y yo te amo a ti pero yo sé que tu me amas a mi también – ellos volvieron a bufar y yo les fulmine con mi mirada –

- ¿Edward? –

- Porque nos divertimos como nunca, tenemos muchas cosas en común como los mismos gustos musicales, literarios y somos parecidos. Sabemos sobre las mismas cosas, sentí como una conexión contigo, siempre te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño y nunca te dejaré de amar – dijo Cullen-Gel-Sonrisa-Torcida sonriéndole – aparte, creo que te llevarías bien con mi familia - ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No se puede ser más cursi? "sentí como una conexión contigo, siempre te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño y nunca te dejaré de amar" ¡Que cursi eres, Cullen! –

- Bien – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a Cullen –. Tengo que eliminar a uno de ustedes tres. A la persona que elimino es… Jacob, perdón pero solo te vi como un amigo o hermano así que al que elimino… Eres tú.

- Bien, espero seas feliz con el que escojas – dijo algo molesto yéndose del lugar. Oh, Black, claro que será feliz a mi lado – pensé sonriendo.

- Bien, uno menos… Falta el otro – dijo seria – con quien me quedaré es…

**[N/A: ¡Tamboores!]**

Edward – dijo sonriéndole. ¡¿QUÉEE? ¿Escogió al Sr. Gel? ¡Como pudo!. Escuchaba a los Swan diciéndome algo como ¡Nos libramos de ti!

- ¡Estúpida! Espero que jamás sean felices – dije aunque creo que ni me escucharon, ya que todos estaban muy felices… Algo molesto me fui de ese lugar. Bueno, nunca sentí nada por Bella. Ahora que soy libre podré llamar a Irina, espera, creo que Irina es con la que termine no hace mucho, creo que ahora salgo con Tanya, su hermana, como sea – dije mientras me iba, a lo lejos pude escuchar como celebraban Los Swan, jamás les volvería a ver su estúpida cara – pensé feliz.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, lo sé, Mike es un perro… Y si se preguntan en lo ultimo que escribí, Mike estaba saliendo con Tanya mientras que salía con Bella así que le engañaba, y no solo con Tanya, con otras chicas, pero bueno… Edward y Bella ahora son felices (:

Gracias a todos por este tiempito que se tomaron…Se les quiere.

¿Saben que me haría feliz? Que le den al botoncito de abajo que dice Review this Chapter y me escriban sugerencias, detalles que me faltaron, felicitaciones… ¡ETC!(: pero por favor, no sean tan crueles al escribirlo xD.


End file.
